Lonnie (Video Game)
Lonnie is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a scout for the New Frontier. He contributed behind the New Frontier's raids on other settlements. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Lonnie's life before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Some time during the apocalypse, Lonnie joined up with a group known as The New Frontier. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Lonnie and his group discovers Javier attempting to steal "their" fuel at a scrap yard, subsequently making him their hostage. Lonnie and his leader, Max, take Javier to a small trailer that Javier just recently found, Lonnie training his gun on him as they enter. Max leaves Lonnie is alone to guard Javier as the others search for the rest of his group. While waiting, Javier either threatens Lonnie or tries to reason with him. (Determinant) Regardless, they are interrupted by a sound beneath the trailer. Despite Javier trying to convince him to ignore it, (Determinant) Lonnie grows suspicious and goes to investigate the hatch in the floor. Javier attacks before Lonnie is able to alert anyone about his family's presence. Lonnie recovers and fights back, the pair wrestling for Lonnie's gun as he shouts for the others to come and help. Javier eventually swipes the gun from him and knocks him out by striking Lonnie in the head. However, others arrive and knock Javier out. "Above The Law" Lonnie, Max, and Badger are first seen in the warehouse that Javier and the others are sent to by David, after being caught, Lonnie runs off while Clementine and Jesus chase him down. Lonnie is next seen with Joan in the church. If Max was Spared: '''Javier and David will bring Max back and Max will confirm that Joan has been ordering raids on communities and hurting people. Lonnie will be furious at Max for not covering for Joan. '''If Max was Killed: Lonnie will tell Joan and Clint that Javier and David murdered Max, and Badger and that David was the one who was ordering raids on communities, and this results in David to punch Lonnie to the ground, and start a shootout. "Thicker Than Water" If Max's death outcome happened in the previous episode, it is confirmed through numerous dialogue that David killed Lonnie after throwing his rage. Lonnie's body is shown alongside Max, Badger and Lingard (Determinant) during the town meeting. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Lonnie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies *Numerous counts of unnamed people (Caused, Confirmed) Death (Determinant) Killed By *David García (Off-Screen) After lying to the council that David was behind ordering the raids in order to keep Joan's scheme a secret, David throws a rage and punches Lonnie to the ground and then pulls out his gun. During the shootout Lonnie was killed by David. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:New Frontier